


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by Katlikescats



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, FIx It, Fluff, Light Angst, berena travel the world, post episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlikescats/pseuds/Katlikescats
Summary: Starts after the episode Only Love If It Hurts ends. Follows canon up until that point. Serena still leaves but what if Bernie goes with her. Title comes from the title of an Ed Sheeran song





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New multi chapter fic. Not sure how long this will end up being. Credit to Lily (Holbycityobsessed on tumblr) for the main idea of this.  
> This chapter is only a short introduction so let me know what you think and if I should continue

“Wait!” Bernie yelled as she ran out of the main hospital entrance after the woman she loved. “Serena.”  
She stopped and turned around to face her with a sigh. “Please don't try and stop me, I need to do this.”  
“I know, I know. That's not why I'm here.” She took a deep breath, building up for the rejection that was coming. “Let me come with you. You know what, I've always wanted to travel the world and yeah I did somewhat with the army but I want to do it properly. If I don't do it soon when am I going to do it?”  
“I…what? No you need to stay here and look after the ward, we can't just both leave.” She was stunned. She knew Bernie loved her but this was some high level of commitment coming from the other woman, and from her that was a shock.  
She shook her head. “You know what you said about this place being full of ghosts. It would be similar for me without you here. The only good that's come out of this place is meeting you and if I loose you…”  
She reached out and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. “Travelling the world hey? Sounds like it could be fun.”  
“I've always thought so. There's a lot of places and things I'd love to see.” She smiled softly before leading her over to the bench the other side of the road and they both sat down. She thought about when her and Dom first sat here the day that Alex had come to holby and how far her life had come. If you'd told her back then she’d fall in love, and be loved in return by the consultant she'd met in the car park on her first day, she probably would have laughed.  
“And you'd really want to do that with me?” She shifted so she was leaning against her, her head on her shoulder.  
“I can't think of anyone I'd rather see the world with.”  
“You know I still might not be very nice to be around some times.” She looked up at her, face full of guilt. She knew she’d hurt so many people and would probably never forgive herself.  
“I've already told you I can deal with that. In the whole time we’ve been together we've never had any proper time away from this place, just the two of us. I think it'll have great benefits for us individually and as a couple.” She put her arm around her and bent her neck to rest her head on hers. “What do you think?”  
“Wow. We’ll have to talk to Jason about it of course, I don't know how he’ll feel about me being god knows where. But assuming that he's alright with it then yes I think we should do it.”  
She nodded as she listened and took everything on board. “Really?”  
“Yes. Well like you said, we’re not getting any younger. Now is the time to do it. Show me the world Ms Wolfe.” She grinned for the first time in what felt like forever.  
“Where would you like to go Ms Campbell?” She chuckled, shaking her head.  
“For years and years Elinor asked to go to Australia on holiday but for one reason or another we never went. It'd be nice to go. For her.” Her face softened but she didn't look sad talking about her anymore. Of course she still missed her terribly but she hoped this was a sign she was accepting it and was moving on, to some extent.  
“Of course. It wouldn't be practical to start there but we’ll be sure to stop there at some point. How about we go home and plan this properly, we’ll need to write everything down and work out what we can afford.” She shivered slightly, the cold of the night starting to get to her.  
“Thank god you're with me hey? I'd probably just jump on a plane and hope for the best if I was doing this alone.” She nodded but suddenly something occurred to her. “Bernie.” She turned her body so she could see her properly. “I love you too.”  
Her face broke into a bright smile. “I know you do.”  
“I've been waiting so long to hear you say those three words. Then when you finally do I don't even say it back. I just throw it back in your face and act like it doesn't mean anything. It's not every day Bernie Wolfe says she loves someone.” She couldn't help but smirk slightly.  
“It's fine, you've said it before. It wasn't really the context I imagined first saying it in either.” She laughed. “Oi cheeky, just for that I'm going to tell you every single day.” She was so glad they were back to their teasing and flirtatious banter. She knew it wouldn't be like this all the time but things were improving, that's all that mattered to her.  
“Not properly I haven't. Oh I think I could live with that.” She rested a hand on Bernie's knee, just wanting to be close to her.  
“Yeah you have. Most nights that I stay at yours, when you think I'm asleep, you tell me you love me and that you never want to loose me.” She put her hand on top of hers and ran her fingers up and down slowly.  
“You heard that? Why didn't you ever say anything?” She was slightly embarrassed to know she'd been heard in such a vulnerable time.  
“It felt like a private moment, I didn't want to interrupt. I don't know.” She shrugged.  
“I was talking to you, you wouldn't have been interrupting you fool. You really don't understand humans do you?” She rolled her eyes.  
“You've noticed.” She laughed loudly. “Now please can we go home, I'm freezing.”  
“Yes take me home, we've got a trip of a life time to plan.” She stood up and held out her hand for her to take. They walked hand in hand towards Bernie's car, ready to start their new adventure.


	2. Paris, day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena start their adventure in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story really starts. Thank you for all your comments so far, it means a lot. Feel free to carry on suggesting places for them to visit.

A few weeks had passed and today was the day their adventure began. They had both handed in their resignation at work but Hanssen had refused it, saying he would keep their jobs open for when they came back, whenever that maybe. They had things booked for four months but agreed that it would probably be made longer as they discovered more to do. Jason had moved into Alan's house the night before and they were renting out Serena’s house to some of Bernie's army friends, with the promise no one touched Elinor’s room. They'd packed two suitcases, one large one for Serena and a considerably smaller one for Bernie and the rest of their personal belongings had been put into storage. Serena wanted to take much more but she'd been reassured that there'd be places to do laundry and buy new things.   
The pair of them now sat in the back of the car as Cameron drove them to the airport, Jason sat in the passenger seat. A few cars behind was Fletch and the kids. They'd insisted on coming along to wave them off.   
“Do you have everything from the list we wrote Auntie Serena?” Jason asked.   
“Yes Jason, I double checked. We have everything we need. Thank you for helping me make the list.” She could tell Jason was anxious about her going, despite assuring her he was ok with it, so the two of them sat down a few evenings ago and made a list of everything she needed. She'd also made him a timetable of where they'd be and when, complete with time zones. He'd seemed to be a lot more settled after that. He did really understand why she had to do this.  
They got to the airport and gathered around the departure board. They saw that they're flight was now able to check in and silence descended over the group. They knew this meant it was time to say their goodbyes.   
“Right then.” Serena spoke with a cough. “We should urm…” She gestured over to the check in desk.   
Cameron was the first to speak. “Of course. Well have an amazing time and you have to tell us all about it.”  
Serena rolled her eyes at how much he was like his mum. She moved forward and pulled him into a hug. “We will. You keep us up to date on your medical career, and your love life.” She winked.   
“Oh we’re not going that long. You expect him to find someone that quickly.” Bernie teased.   
Serena left the mother and son to say goodbye properly and went to find Evie. She knew the girl had been particularly upset about her going.  
“You remember the Skype and Facebook log ins?” Evie asked as she approached her. She had made her the accounts and taught her how to use the two social media websites, including how to upload pictures to Facebook so they could all keep up to date with their travels.   
She nodded. “Yes they are both logged in on my phone and written down in various places. Remember you can message me any time of the day if you need to talk. I might not be able to reply straight away but I will reply.” She smiled softly. She'd always had a connection with the girl but it had strengthened since Elinor’s death.   
“I know. Dad says we can Skype at weekends because I need to concentrate on homework in the week.” She frowned.  
“He’s right. You'll never be a surgeon if you don't do your homework.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “You be good for your dad and help him look after your sister and brothers. But remember to have fun yourself too alright.”   
“I will. Thank you for everything Serena. I'll miss you.” She rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around her waist, hiding her face before the tears fell.   
“I'll miss you too darling. But I will be back, I promise you that.” She bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She had to fight back tears herself.   
The two women said goodbye to Jason and he rest of the Fletcher family before walking over to the check in desk, waving over their shoulders. They checked in fairly quickly and made their way through to departures and security. It wasn't until they'd ordered coffee and sat down at a table that the realisation finally hit them.  
“We’re really doing this aren't we.” Bernie smiled across at her.   
“It seems that way. Although there is still time to back out if you feel like running away.” She teased.  
“Not funny.” The wide smile on her face suggested otherwise.   
Their first stop was going to be Paris. They thought it was fitting, if not a little cliché, for it to be their first holiday destination as a couple. After that they were going to hire a car and drive to Belgium and then Amsterdam. Spending a few days in each country. They then had a flight booked to Italy and Serena couldn't wait to spend a few days eating pasta and drinking wine.   
“You know I've never even asked what your like with flying.” Bernie pointed out after a few minutes of silence.   
“I'm ok once I'm up there. Take off and landing however, not much of a fan. What about you?” She sipped her coffee slowly, watching her over the top of her mug.   
“I love it. Safest way to travel. I don't know, there's just something about being up in the clouds. I always loved getting to go in the army helicopter, it was so exciting. Anyway I promise I'll hold your hand the whole time.”   
She loved the way Bernie's face lit up when she spoke of happy memories from the army. “There's so much we don't know about each other.”   
“True. Although I also feel like you know me better that anyone else. Anyway this trip will solve that don't you worry.” She reached out to hold her hand over the table.   
Their gate was announced over the speakers and the went to board the plane. Two hours later they were walking out of Charles de Gaulle airport and jumping into a taxi to go to their hotel. Bernie had booked the whole Paris trip, refusing to tell Serena anything about it.  
Serena was so excited to see where they'd be staying and was practically buzzing.   
Bernie however, couldn't be more nervous. She'd spent hours trawling the Internet trying to find the perfect hotel that was everything Serena deserved. It hadn't been easy but she'd settled on one she thought they'd both like. It was situated just outside the centre of Paris and not far from the Notre-Dame, which was something they'd agreed they'd wanted to visit. The taxi pulled up outside the hotel and she took a deep breath. Paying the driver, she got out and went around to open the door for Serena.   
Serena looked up at the hotel and grinned. Hotel Agora Saint Germain was beautiful. The front was exactly what you'd imagine an old style hotel to look like and she couldn't wait to see the inside. She looked around her at all the stunning Parisian buildings.   
Bernie took her hand and led her into the hotel, taking the large smile on her face to be a good sign.   
As she checked them both in, Serena went to explore the small lobby/lounge area. It was fitted with brown patterned chairs and round matching coffee tables. The lighting was low and it automatically gave off a relaxed vibe. She was admiring the vase that was taller than her when she heard Bernie approach. “This place is gorgeous! Great choice.”  
“I'm glad you like it. It took me a long time to whittle down the list to find the perfect one. Do you want to go and see the room?” She held her hand out once again. She'd never be a big hand holder in the past but with Serena she seemed to be doing it constantly, just wanting to have any kind of contact. She told herself it was for the other woman, as reassurance, but that wasn't completely true.   
She nodded eagerly and took her hand. They got the lift up to the second floor and walked along the corridor a short way.   
Bernie unlocked the door using the key card and opened it to let her in.   
She walked in and looked around. The décor was similar to that of downstairs. It was somewhat understated but looked very classy. She couldn't think of a better place to relax and destress. She walked over to the window and looked out at the view of the river. “Thank you.” She whispered.   
“I haven't done anything yet.” She shrugged, walking over to stand next to her.   
“Yes you have. This place is more amazing than I could have imagined. And for staying with me through all of this, and continuing to stay with me when I gave you an easy way out. Not many people would have done that. Even Edward wouldn't talk to me when I was grieving and she was his daughter too. I know I went a bit crazy with it but he refused to even mention her.” She focused her eyes on the reflection of the sun on the shining blue river, not trusting herself to look at her.  
“You mean is. Is his daughter, not was. Elinor will always be your little girl and I know I didn't know her that well but if you ever want to talk about her I'll happily listen. In fact I'd like to hear all about her. And I'm not going anywhere, not without you anyway.” She turned to face her and willed her to do the same.  
She turned quickly, burying her head in the crook of her neck. She sniffed back the tears. “I've been so worried about burdening you with it all. That's why I've been so distant with you. I was scared it'd get too much and you'd leave again. Although if anything would scare you off I suppose it'd be how much of cow I've been to Jasmine, to everyone.”   
“I'm sorry I made you think I'd do that. Yes nothing can excuse the things you've said and done but I know why you did it and I know that's not you. Not really.” She wrapped her arms around her tightly.   
“I don't think any thoughts I have had lately have been rational so don't worry about that. I want to get better, I want to move on, I never want to forget her but I don't want to be stuck in this painful mess.” She mumbled into her shoulder.  
“I know. I never expect you to forget her but it will get better.” They stayed like that for a while before Bernie spoke up again. “So what do you want to do first now we’re in this beautiful city?”  
“I don't really feel up to doing much this evening.” She looked down, expecting her to be disappointed.   
“That's fine. How about we walk along the river and find somewhere to eat. Will that be ok?” She asked softly.   
She nodded slowly. “I'm sorry, I don't want to waste our time here.”   
“It's fine, we've got plenty of time. Besides, this trip is all about you. She dropped a kiss to her head before pulling away. “You ready? We can plan tomorrow over dinner but if you wake up and don't feel up to it just let me know ok?”   
She nodded. “Ok. Now can you give me the room card. I know you, you'll just shove it in your pocket and no way is that safe.” She smirked.  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Fine if it makes you feel more secure. I'll have you know my pockets are very safe though, I've never had a problem before.” They left the hotel room laughing together.   
They walked slowly along the river, hands clasped tightly together. There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched the calming ripples in the water and the ducks that glided past, going about their own lives. They came across a small but cosy restaurant and read through the menu outside, Serena paying more attention to the wine list. After both deciding it looked decent, they went inside and waited to be seated. The conversation flowed freely throughout dinner and by the time they'd finished they had a solid plan for the next few days. When they'd paid and left the restaurant, they decided to walk back to the hotel. When they got back they put on their pyjamas, climbed into bed, switched the tv on and cuddled together. Before long both of them were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happens in this chapter but I thought this was the best place to end it before it started getting way to long. Next chapter will be their next day/few days in Paris


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Bernie and Serena's trip around the world and their first full day in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I'm useless as keeping up to date with these things. As always let me know where you want them to go and what you think they should do. I hope this is ok.

Serena woke up from a deep sleep and stretched out her arms and legs. Well tried to, the legs sprawled across her own made it very difficult. She opened her eyes and smiled down at the mop of messy blonde hair rested on her chest. They'd fallen asleep with Serena’s back pressed up against Bernie's front. She knew how much the other woman moved in her sleep so wasn't surprised by the sight in front of her. She couldn't wait for the next few months, and hopefully the rest of her life, of this. She slowly ran her hands through the messy curls and was reminded of times her and Elinor shared her bed just after Edward left them. They'd always wake up in a position similar to this, the small girl clinging onto her for dear life. The only way to feel her relax significantly was to play with her hair. It seemed it had the same affect on Bernie as she grunted happily in her sleep. After a few minutes of this, Bernie began to stir.  
“Good Morning.” Serena grinned down at her.  
“Hmph morning.” Bernie mumbled.  
Serena absolutely loved seeing her relaxed like this in the mornings. They were so used to work mornings and jumping out of bed as soon as the alarm went off so this was so nice. They stayed there in a lazy cuddle until they were interrupted by a growling stomach. They were so tangled together that neither of them knew who it was, not that it mattered.  
“I guess that means we should get some breakfast.” Bernie sighed.  
She nodded. “Yeah come on sleepy head, Paris awaits.”  
“Who are you calling sleepy.” She faked a frown. “I'm such a morning person I'll have you know.”  
Serena laughed and shoved her off of her gently. They both set about getting ready and soon they were dressed and ready for the day.  
Bernie felt her jaw drop when she saw Serena. Seeing the other woman in her weekend clothes always did this too her. She thought she looked gorgeous in her work clothes and even in scrubs but nothing compared to this. She wore a simple burgundy jumper and black trousers but still she looked breathtaking. She thought it was maybe the relaxed and comfortable vibe that did it. “You look beautiful.”  
She grinned, bringing her hand up to her mouth to hide it. “Oh sh you. So do you though, I like the jeans.” Oh god those jeans. If she'd known all that it would take to make her feel things normally again was to see her in these jeans then she would have asked her to wear them months ago. She tried to forget exactly how she was feeling. They hadn't been intimate since Ellie died and besides, they'd only just put their clothes on it'd be silly to take them off again. She coughed and shook her head. “Anyway, Notre Dame first?”  
She nodded with a smirk. “Yeah sounds good, I think there's some shops near by we can look around after we've finished there too. It's an old shopping passage from the 19th century I believe. Oh and I found somewhere for dinner tonight. There's an old wine cellar converted into a restaurant and bar, well known for their fantastic wines. I've been heard it gets a bit rowdy as the night gets on, with dancing on tables and the like, but we can leave before then don't worry.”  
“Sounds lovely.” She chuckled. “Speak for yourself, I'll have you know my table dancing skills were famous throughout Harvard.”  
She laughed loudly, why didn't this new information surprise her? “Ok but don't expect me to carry you back to the hotel when you put your hip out darling.”  
The pair were still laughing as they headed out of the hotel. They walked the short journey to the cathedral. They both stopped and took in the large, beautiful structure in front of them.  
“Did you know the Notre-Dame was completed in 1345. The outside used to be coloured but the paint has worn off in all that time.” Bernie informed her as they joined the queue outside.  
“Who knew you were such a expert in French architecture.” She trailed her eyes up the building.  
“I'm not, I googled it to impress you.” She smirked. “Did it work?”  
She rolled her eyes. “It was working tremendously until you admitted it.”  
“You see these statues around the outside? These were made to be extra supports as the walls were originally too weak. And some of them are water spouts.” She indicated to the individually crafted stone statues as she spoke.  
“Very impressive. The statues, not you.” She winked.  
She rolled her eyes.  
As they had got there pretty early there wasn't yet a queue so they were soon walking through the main entrance.  
“Look how beautiful that is!” Serena exclaimed, gesturing to the high stained glass windows.  
She nods. “If you like that we need to go and see the South Rose window. It's supposed to be the best one.”  
The pair continue to walk around the whole interior, admiring the windows and other features. They look at going up the bell tower then decide against it, not fancying the 387 stairs. They then make their way around the back of the cathedral as Bernie had read in her research that that was where the most fascinating exterior features were. They stop when they get there and take their time to take it all in.  
Bernie takes this opportunity to wrap her arm around the other woman's shoulders.  
She leant her head against her. She's noticed recently how much more comfortable Bernie was getting with showing affection, particularly with hugging. She didn't want to mention it and throw the other woman off or embarrass her but she definitely appreciated it.  
When they'd finished looking around they headed down some streets just behind the cathedral and came across an area full of shops and cafes. In her research, Bernie had discovered it was quite a touristy area but being the middle of April it was still fairly quiet. The plan was only to have lunch there so they decided it would be more than good enough. They both chose what they wanted from the menu board above the counter.  
Bernie approached the counter to order, Serena standing just behind. “Bonjour, puis-je avoir un sandwich au fromage et au jambon et un sandwich au poulet, s'il vous plaît. Et deux lattes. Merci beaucoup.” Bernie handed the money over and turned to find Serena.  
Serena stared. She'd always thought French to be an attractive language but that? That was something else. She knew that the blonde knew a bit of the language, they'd discussed it when they'd booked the flights together, but she'd never actually heard her speak it before. She took deep breaths and tried to ignore the heat in her stomach. Now wasn't the time for this. Bernie in those jeans and speaking French, was she trying to kill her? She both dreaded and looked forward to the rest of the trip as she had no doubt that the ex army medic had some other languages up her sleeve. She didn't realise Bernie was staring at her until she heard her speak.  
“Serena? You ok?” She frowned.  
She coughed and shook herself. “Yes fine, I didn't know you could speak French.”  
“Yes you did.”  
“Right yes I did. Well. Anyway shall we go and find a table?” She walked away, clearly flustered.  
Bernie just smirked to herself as she followed. Well this was new information that she could save for another time. They sat down at an empty table by the window and waited for their food and drinks.  
“Where was it you wanted to go to next?” Serena spoke when she had finally recovered. “Something about some shops did you say this morning?”  
“Yeah that's right. It's called Les Passages Couverts. They were the original shopping malls in Paris. I believe there's quite a few but there's one not far away. I know neither of us are fans of shopping but it's got small boutiques and more unique shops, plus the history side of it. What do you think?”  
“Sounds perfect.” She smiled as the waitress brought over their food and coffees.  
They ate and drank in a comfortable silence.  
“That was lovely, thank you for getting that.” Serena smiled.  
“No problem. You ready to go?” She wiped her mouth with a napkin then threw it down on the plate.  
She nodded and got up, pulling on her coat.  
They left the café together, thanking the staff as they walked out. They then walked the short distance to the shops, Bernie using her map that she had kept in her coat pocket, to navigate.  
“You know Cam told me to pay a bit extra for data roaming so I could use my gps. But you can't beat a good old map. Does he think I navigated Afghanistan with an iPhone app.” She mumbled over her map.  
She rolled her eyes and laughed. “No dear.” Bernie frowned at her and she just shook her head, still grinning.  
They reached the entrance and Bernie put her map away. They walked in, looking up at the glass structure and the cute shops either side. The pair spent hours walking the passages and trawling through the shops. They bought a few presents for their family and friends. They knew it was silly to buy things so early on in the trip but couldn't help themselves. In one of the small bookshops, they found a book all about important women in history that they bought for Evie. Serena couldn't wait for her to get it and knew it would mean a lot to her. They'd also bought some toys for the other fletchlings so they wouldn't feel left out. They returned to the hotel laden with bags and managed to fit it all in their suitcases, Serena pointing out that this was the reason she'd bought such a big case. They decided to smarten up a bit for dinner.  
“I believe someone said something about a wine bar and table dancing?” Serena smirked when they were both ready.  
“Indeed. Are you ready Madame?” She held her arm out for her.  
She linked her arms through hers, nodding. “Lead the way major.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you goes to my wonderful girlfriend for the French part. Any other language in the rest of this story will probably also come from her


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena move onto the next part of their trip around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we could all do with a bit of happiness after tonight's episode. Features a small cameo from Cameron and references to recent episodes.

Their time in France had come to an end. They'd spent the rest of the days visiting all the sights and enjoying the beauty that was Paris. Their next stop was to be Belgium and they had hired a car to drive there, stopping at some places along the way. Bernie wanted to visit some of the ww1 sites and memorials, although now she thought about it, maybe graves and the like weren't the best thing for Serena to be around. “You know we don't have to do all this if you don't want to, or don't feel up to it.” She said as they both got into the front seats after loading up the hired car. She had offered to drive the first part.   
“I know I don't but its your trip too, I don't want it to be all about me.” She spoke from her spot in the passengers seat.   
“And I really appreciate that but I've done some of it before and it can be quite heavy going. Real emotional stuff.” She was concerned about the affect it’d have on her. This trip was about making her better, not worse.   
“Well why don't we just have a look around the shops or something when we get there then this evening we can have a look online at the options and then _I’ll_ decide what I can and can't handle.” She gave her a pointed look.  
She knew what the other woman meant, she was sounding controlling. All she wanted to do was protect her, especially after those last few weeks at work when she was throwing herself into things and clearly wasn't coping.   
They were both distracted by the ringing of Bernie's phone from the cup holder in between them. “Can you see who it is?”   
Serena picked up the phone and turned it over. “Cameron.”  
“Put it on speaker, if that's ok?”  
She nodded and hit the button.   
“Hey Cam, I'm driving so you're on speaker. Serena’s here too, that alright.” She said.  
“Yeah of course.” Came Cameron's voice from the phone. “She's probably better with this stuff than you anyway.”  
“What stuff? Is everything ok?” She asked her son.   
“She dumped me. And not even just that, she cheated on me.” His voice was full of disappointment and it was obvious he'd been crying.  
“What who?.”  
“Morven of course.” Serena rolled her eyes. “Not that it sounds awfully like her.”  
“Since when have you been in a relationship with Morven?” She couldn't believe it. How did Serena know more about her son than she did.  
“I didn't tell you? Uh it can't have been long after you left, I was in holby for some f1 thing.”   
“You didn't but it was pretty obvious from your Facebook profile. Anyway carry on.” Serena encouraged gently.  
“Well she’d been a bit distant since Jas…you know. But I understood that and I supported her, I even offered to move closer to be there for her but she said she liked things how they were. I never imagined that was so she could see others behind my back.”   
“How did you find out?” Serena asked.   
“She told me. Dropped that on me then ended things all in one fell swoop.” He tried not to sound bitter, but he really was hurt.  
“Well that shows you it wasn't intentional, and that she regretted it. Look grief makes people do funny things, things they'd never normally do. I know that more than most. But I also know how it feels to have someone go behind your back like that so I sympathise with you I really do.” Serena spoke truthfully, grabbing onto Bernie's hand for support as she mentioned difficult times.   
“Is it crazy to say I still like her? Part of me hates her but like you say she's going through a lot and I know it's not her.”   
“Of course it's not. My advice would be to leave her for a bit. If your still feeling this way in a few months then maybe try contacting her.”  
Bernie watched as her partner spoke to her son. She didn't understand what someone so wise and kind could possibly see in her. She thanked her lucky stars everyday that there was apparently something.   
Cameron soon thanked them both and hung up, leaving them sitting in silence.  
“Sorry.” Serena said after a few minutes. “I hijacked your phone call with your son.”   
“Oh no it's fine. As predicted you handled it much better than I would. I just don't know how to feel. I’ve always seen Morven as an extra daughter and now… Well I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I got annoyed at her wouldn't I. And she's been through so much.” She sighed.  
“I think it's completely natural to feel angry at someone who’s caused hurt to one of your children. Doing something bad out of grief doesn't excuse it or make it ok. I don't know, it's an awkward situation isn't it.” She shrugged. She felt a pang of pain at the fact she'd never go through this with her daughter. She'd never get to help her through a heartbreak.  
She nodded. “You know it's the first time he’s rang me about something like that. Obviously for a long time I wasn't reachable but even since I've been back. Although after how helpful you were I think you might be his go to from now on.” She grinned. “That's good though, I guess he's always had to go through it on his own before. Marcus would have been more useless than I am.”   
“You know I'm more than happy to help out.” Maybe doing things with Cameron that she would miss doing with Elinor would make the pain more bearable. Or maybe it would make it worse. Either way she wanted to be there for Bernie and her whole family.   
They passed the next few hours with light conversation and the occasional singing along to the radio, which wasn’t easy when most of it was in French, and soon they were in Belgium. “I was thinking…”  
“Steady on.” Serena interrupted with a smirk.  
She laughed and shook her head. “After we've checked in and had some lunch how would you feel about going to the In Flanders Fields Museum. Then we’re only a few minutes away from Ypres if you wanted to go to Menin gate for the service this evening. Maybe get some dinner there too?” She suggested.  
They checked into the hotel and dropped their bags in their room before heading to a small café nearby. They both had waffles for lunch, because what else can you have when you're in Belgium? They got back in the car and Bernie drove them to the museum.   
They explored the museum taking in all the items retrieved from the battles fields. They gathered around the electric screen, using the wristbands they were given on arrival to activate them and learn the stories of different people effected by the conflict in Ypres in the First World War.   
“I can't stop thinking about you being there.” Serena said as they looked through the glass case at the selection of weaponry.”  
“I'm not that old!”   
She rolled her eyes. “Obviously not there, but war in general. It's weird to think that I didn't even know you but I could have lost you.”   
“It's very different now to how it was back then. It's not as bad now. Although I guess in someways in worse down to the advance in weapons. We are way more prepared though, the training back then was pretty much non-existent and the civilian damage is nowhere near as bad.”   
Serena nodded but as hard as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Bernie in the middle of a war.   
The spent two hours in the museum before deciding to leave and explore the town. They were most excited about visiting the chocolate shops.   
They went into almost every chocolate shop they saw, looking closely at all their stock. They only bought one thing each, it was more in amazement of all the variations. They wanted to buy some for their family and friends but knew it would end up melting, or being eaten.   
They ended the day cuddled in each other's arms at the Menin Gate Memorial listening to the Last Post being played and watching as members of the forces and family members of those who fought in ww1 lay wreaths and poppies. Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s head as she held her close. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually been to the museum mentioned in this chapter and would highly recommend it. I've also been to the Menin gate which is definitely worth doing.   
> Please send any prompts or ideas to HolbyCasualtyObsessed on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at geography/travel stuff so please send me ideas of where they should go and what they can do. Thank you


End file.
